That Feeling Where You Forget Everything Right At The Wrong Time
by Kinetic-Psychopathy
Summary: A girl withouta name or any memories wakes up in the Ice King's dungeon, what can evolve from her experiences? Fine out here! Not as cliche as you think... hints of abuse... so be warned... you might wasnt to kick my ass after this... but too bad! Rated T for language and sexual themes too.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm starting a new story once again… I can update this really soon too, since I have no internet at Bitch's house. **

**DP: You…bitch…**

**Me: Dude, wrong story…**

**DP: Oh… *leaves***

**Me: dumbass… oh wait that's my nickname for Link… huh… Pit's name was dodo bird…HIS NAME IS PENGUIN NOW! CUZ HE WEARS MOSTLY BLACK! HEY, DARK PIT!**

**DP: WHAT! *shouts from far away***

**Me: YOU'RE NEW NICK NAME IS PENGUIN!**

**DP: NO! Dx**

I woke up, literally, in a dungeon. It looked abandoned, how the hell did I get here? I sat up with difficulty and tried to stand up. "Ugh…" I whispered. That's when I noticed how cold it was. I wrapped my arms around my midsection and shivered. "Dammit…" I whispered again. "Hello, darling. Are you comfortable?" A voice said. I looked up to see a…blue skinned man with a long white beard and wearing a blue robe with a gold crown with jewels. "Who the hell are you?" I asked. "Wow, no need to get so snippy…" He says in a nerdy kinda voice. "Why am I in a dungeon?" I asked. "Because…I wanna marry you! You seem like a nice princess!" He said putting his hands behind his back and rocking side to side like a little kid. I looked at him with a poker face, "Uh… I don't even know who you are…" I said. "I'm the Ice King, king of ice-"

"You don't say…"

"-and your fiancée!" He said happily.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not a princess!" I snapped.

"Sure you are! No woman can dress that pretty and not be a princess!" He said happily.

He grabbed a mirror off his cheetah print bed and showed it in front of me. I had light brown hair with dark highlights in them, green eyes and pale skin. I looked away from the mirror and looked down to my outfit, it was merely a torn up blue cami with short shorts. "Uh… well I assure you I am not a princess!" I said. "Oh we shall see…" He said opening the cage and pulling me out, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me tightly. "DUDE! I'M LIKE, 14!" I shouted pushing away from him. "Oh… OH." HE said surprised.

"Yeah so-"

"ICE KING!" I heard a voice say. An orange glob jumped through the window and knocked over the ice king. It stilled and looked at me, oh, okay, an orange dog! "You okay?" …and it talks. "Ya sure…" I replied. "Ice king! Your kidnapping teenagers now?!" Another voice screamed. I looked to the voice, and saw a teenager who looked around my age, wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue jean shorts and black sneakers. He had on a white bear hat that was really loose and showed his loose blonde hair falling out, it seemed to be shaggy and ear –neck length.

He had blue eyes that looked full of energy and at the moment anger. **(I'm gonna make him sexy!) **"Whoa guys…" Ice King shouted. "Finn! Punch him in the crotch!" The dog said. "Okay! The dog talks…" I whispered to myself again. The dog stretched his arm around the Ice King and tripped him, that's also normal, stretching dogs… Finn punched Ice King in the face, but then stopped and stood up. "Now, Simon, stop kidnapping teenage girls…" Finn warned. "B-But Finn! She looked so much like your species and she's so pretty…" IK rambled. "…wait, did you just say one of my species…" Finn asked, looking at me in thought. I backed up, and went to jump out the window to get away from these crazy people. But the dog wrapped its ear around my waist and pulled me back. "No! No! No, don't touch me!" I snapped, punching at the ear. "Jake, I seriously think you should let her go, and give her back to me!" IK suggested.

Both Finn and Jake glared at him, and I laughed slightly. I gasped as I was lifted and set down outside the ice cave, Finn and Jake following close after. I brushed off my clothes and looked over, but fell in surprise as I saw Finn's face infront of mine. "Woah! Bro, that's not cool, dude…" I said standing back up. He just kept staring at me, "what?" I asked. Jake went to normal size and stood up, "it's just that he hasn't seen another human in his life." He answered for Finn. "…I'm a human?" I asked. "Apparently so, you look just like his bodily form." He replied. "…except I'm a girl." I pointed out. "What's your name?" They both asked in union. I paused for a second, "…I…I don't know…!" I mumbled. "Hm… how bout…Cresella?" Jake suggested. "No." I stated with no emotion. "Rachel!" Finn suggested.

"No."

"Ariel!"

"_Hell_ no!"

I thought for a minute, "…Dominique…seems right." I said. **(Little easter egg here, the name Dominique is taken by a bitch at my school, but I couldn't think of another name that would go great with her personality! Not saying she's a bitch or anything…)**

"How bout Domi for a nickname?" Finn suggested. "Sure, why not?" I shrugged. **(Jesus I can't find Chapter one for Fallen Angel! It's not in my Documents! WTF! Dx) **Finn started to laugh, "Oh my Glob, Domi! I'm gonna show you so much-you have so much to see-"

"Whoa… dude, what makes you think I wanna look around?" I asked. He frowned, "because you look like you don't remember anything… and I wanna show you what this planet's like! The candy kingdom, Marceline, Lady!" I couldn't help but smile slightly at his stupidity. "See? See! I got her to smile! She wants to go!" Finn laughed. I sighed and closed my eyes, then smiled and reopened them. "Alright…let's go..." I gave in. He laughed and jumped on top of his dog, which grew and went to grab me, but I jumped back and stared at him. "I still don't trust you… I don't even know how old you are… or other information that is relative to importance…" I rambled, using random big words. Finn had a poker face, "…what?" He asked confused. Huh, guess he doesn't know much for big words. "Heh, nevermind…" I said and allowed Jake to pick me up and put me on his scruff with Finn. "Let's go see PB first, she's really nice…" He said to Jake.

I could see on the back of his neck, I saw some marks that looked like hand prints. I tapped his shoulder and he turned to look at me, "something wrong?" He asked. "Um… How'd you get-"

I was interrupted with a voice. I looked down quickly, (we were riding on him, while he was enlarged, and walking over fields of grass with only 2 steps a field…) I saw a weird stick figure type of chick.

"Lollypop girl! Is she okay?!" Finn exclaimed. I noticed she was green and wearing stripes and had a big head. No wonder she was called that. "Hi, Finn!" she simply stated. I sighed in annoyance; these people must get false alarms all the time…

But Finn looked like he was happy, "Hi, Lollypop girl!" He said back, smiling. I shook my head smiling, how old is this kid? 12? He sure acts like it!

As soon as Jake arrived at a weird pink kingdom with bubbles floating around it, I jumped off that dog and landed on my feet like a cat. Finn did the same, but he winced at something. He ran into the kingdom, and I walked really slow, looking at the citizens. I almost stepped on a pink gumdrop chick, I apologized and kept looking.

After I finally went into the castle, a large peppermint came up to me, dressed in a little tuxedo. "You…are a peppermint." I stated with a poker face, my main facial expression so far. "Yes, my lady! I am Peppermint Butler!" He said. I could tell he had dark secrets, and I leaned my head back and squinted at him. "I like you. You may live through the night." I said.

He laughed and walked away, I looked up to see a woman wearing all pink. I scowled slightly, good thing she didn't notice. I hate pink. Her skin was pink, her eyes were pink, hair was pink! Oh my…

"Hello, there, Domi! I'm Princess Bubblegum, I hope you've enjoyed my kingdom so far." She stated with a smile. "Oh, and I hear from Finn that you might be human… do you have any clue where you came from?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Ah I see, only one way to find out! Dominique, come with me please…" she asked walking towards a door in the throne room. I died inside as I saw tubes, acids, _needles_...

We might have a problem.

"Sit here please." She gestured to a medical bed. I sat down, suddenly wishing Jake or Finn would be in here with me. She was shuffling stuff on her desk, "Okay, Domi, I'm gonna need a blood sample from you and Finn, see if you're compatible." She turned around with a syringe. I gasped, screamed, and ran outta the room. "NO! NO! NO! _NO_! I DO NOT APPROVE! PEDOBEAR DOES NOT APPROVE EITHER!" I screamed, not sure where I got the name Pedobear from. I ran outside the palace, and out the kingdom gates. I felt pressure on my back, I fell, being caught by orange fur, clearly Jake. "NO! Fuck off! I don't do needles! No!" I screamed. I felt a smack on the back of my head, and it was hard enough that I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**My god… SCHOOL'S OUT BITCHES~~~ oh and this chapter has an Ouran High School Host Club reference… **

**I don't own Adventure Time. Or OHSHC**

**Listen to U + Ur Hand by P!nk.**

I snapped my eyes open and then quickly sat up. I remember being knocked out, and then brought somewhere…

I was in a pink hospital bed, and the room was pink too. I scowled again; I jerked my head towards the door as I heard it open. An ice cream lady peeked in, looked at me, and then walked out again. I slowly looked away, confused, and stood up. I rubbed my arms, noticing I had a Band-Aid on the inside of my elbow. "Bastards… I specifically said no _fucking_ needles!" I snapped to myself.

"DOMI! Are you okay?!" Finn yelled running into the room. "Easy, Finn. Don't freak her out…" A new voice said. I looked to see a floating chick, black hair, red eyes, fangs… cool! I like her!

"Aw man!" Finn complained. "Gah, my head hurts like a bitch!" I yelled. "Heh, yeah sorry… you were running pretty fast and PB got desperate, so she made Jake knock you out…" He said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's cool…" I replied. "So, this is that girl you were talkin to me about?" The woman said. "Uh…hi." I said. She smiled, showing her fangs more, "I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen. But you don't need to call me by my full title." She said. "I'm Dominique, I expected you to be a vampire. And what's that?" I pointed to something strapped on her back. She looked over her shoulder, and pulled off a guitar…shaped like an axe, and red. "Oooohhhh…." I mumbled. The guitar was beautiful; I recognized all the chords, wait, how? "C-can… I see it?" I asked. She seemed reluctant, "why? I know it's a beautiful guitar, it's my Axe-Bass!" She bragged.

"Can I play it?" I asked. "You play? Wow! You don't seem like that kind of chick!" She said surprised. "Well, thanks! What's that supposed to mean?!" I asked sarcastically. "Well it's just… you were- I didn't- ugh, fine." She caved in and handed me the bass. I strapped it on, and strung the chords. Finn was gaping at me, and I laughed. I remembered a song that I knew by heart, and I hummed the first note, and then sang the lyrics. "I'm not here for your entertainment, you don't really wanna mess with me tonight. Just stop and take a second, I was fine before you walked into my life! Cuz you know it's over, before it began. Keep your drink just gimme the money! It's just you and your hand tonight!" I sung to myself quietly. Marceline was amazed, "I didn't know you knew Pink! Let alone sing! Jeez, that girl's long gone!" She said amazed.

"I wouldn't' 've gotten in tune if it wasn't for your bass! You must take so much care of that thing! Like it's your baby!" I smiled. She nodded and took it back, "yeah, we go way back…" She was lost in thought, strumming her chords. Finn bit his lip. "Wow, did you get lessons before the war?" He asked. "…war?" I asked, confused. "What war?"

He looked to Jake, whom I didn't realize had sneaked in. "Y-You know, the Great Mushroom War!" He informed. "No, no I don't-never heard of it!" I exclaimed. Finn turned around and put his head down in solemn. "It wiped out the human race! How do you not know?!" Jake asked. I shrugged, "Well excuse me! I have no recollection of anything! Except my name, possibly!" I snapped. Finn looked over his shoulder at me, and glared. "I hate explaining this! I don't have to do it often, but when I do I feel terrible! I don't even know about Susan either! I could be alone in the world! PB didn't get any description from your DNA! It wouldn't go through, it just evaporated or something! I can't even describe what I wanna say right now…" Finn snapped. I was about to yell back, but Marceline interrupted me. "Hey guys! Knock it off!" Marceline yelled getting in between us, "You're possible friends, and it's not cool for you two to fight!" She said.

**(Oh my god I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and it looked like one of those big pollen clumps, like milkweed seeds. When I looked up I saw it was one of those big house spiders, hanging down. I'm not very afraid, actually, I'm not afraid of spiders at all, but when I saw it I inhaled through my nose sharply and yanked my head back. Then slowly shimmied my way under it and off the couch, then engulfed it in a napkin and crushed it! xD) **I sighed and shook my head. "Ugh, is there a restroom anywhere?" I asked. Marceline pointed to a door on the other side of the room, and I walked over and stepped inside. 'Just how?' kiss my ass! I can't remember anything! The Great Mushroom War, WTF? That sounds like a war between bacteria! I leaned on the sink and looked into the mirror, my hair falling over my face.

I turned to leave, but I took one last look in the mirror, I felt like I was missing something. I checked myself out in the mirror, looking for something. **(OH GOD! TMNT 2! I just saw a clip on the Hub, I almost vomited. Animation's SO much better!) **I finally caught something, on my side. A big _scar_. "What the…" I trailed off, lifting my torn shirt a bit to get a better look. It stretched to my belly button, to the middle of my back, in a straight line. "Um…" I mumbled. I peeked my head out the door, checking to see if Marceline was still there. She was. "Um… Marceline? I have a question to ask you… you look like you'd know about this kinda stuff.." I said. She looked over to me, and floated over. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's probably her first experience… you know, that time of the month!" Finn snapped angerly. I can't believe he would hint that! "She's complaining about her issues…" He continued. I rolled my eyes, "Listen, that's not the issue! And just because a girl is complaining about something and is angry…" I stepped out of the bathroom and went over to Finn. "…Don't just _assume_ she's on her cycle. That's just annoying. And tonight when you're sleeping, I'll just _assume _you're dead and bury you in the ground. How 'bout that?" I asked with an attitude.

Marceline snickered, "Okay, Domi… calm down. What's the matter?" She asked. "Just…just c'mere." I said motioning her to the bathroom. She floated in, and I immediately showed her the scar. She shrugged, like it was nothing. "I've seen worse." She said. "But what's it from?! An axe? A sword?" I asked. She looked at it more, "I actually do not know!" She said. "Oh… okay. Don't tell Finn about it. He'll just find some way to joke about it." I said somewhat disappointed.

I walked out of the bathroom, pulling my shirt down a bit, covering the scar better. Marcy followed afterwards.

I looked to see PB walk into the room, "Hello, Finn." She smiled. Then she looked to Marceline, "Oh…hey Marceline." She said with a somewhat scowl. "Hey, Bonnibell." Marcy smiled. "Ah, Dominique! I see you're awake! That's good…" She said tending to her table again. She picked up a clipboard and glanced to it, "you're fine to leave now. I don't see any problems, I'll try the blood test again tomorrow. Right now I have to help Cinnamon Bun get down from a tree." She said. **(IDK what the fuck to make his problem! Don't judge me!) **"Well, where am I gonna sleep?" I asked. "Maybe you can stay at Marcy's?" Finn asked.

"Nah, man. I've gotta concert tonight at the Nut Kingdom. Sorry, but I gotta go." She left quickly, obviously in a hurry. "You can stay at our house!" Jake suggested. "No!" Finn objected. "That's a great idea, Jake. Finn, Domi will stay at your tree house tonight until she finds her place." PB ordered. Finn grunted, and Jake smiled, "Great! C'mon, Domi, we'll give you a ride." He stretched under Finn, and picked me up too. "See ya, PB!" Jake smiled and stretched out the window. "Hey, Jake? Why can't you use the door like a normal person?" I asked. "It's cooler this way." He replied.

"Oh…" I said. Finn was awfully quiet, we were passing over what looked like a burning house. "Finn, ya wanna visit flame princess, real quick?" He asked. "O-Oh, um… no, no, not today." He stuttered quietly.

"Okay." Jake said, absent-mindedly. "Wow you guys don't stay somewhere for more than 5 minutes, do ya?" I asked. "Too much to do…" Finn said.

We arrived at this _big. Ass. Treehouse_. Like, really big. I saw a snail waving on a log in front of the house, I waved back, kinda confused. I could see a dark cloud moving in from the North, and my stomach tightened. I ignored it and stepped into the doorway, "Woooowwww…." I awed. There was gold coins and treasure everywhere, I laughed when I saw a pic of a naked lady but the painting was torn, covering her boobs and junk.

"Uh-Oh… Looks like a storm's comin' this way…" Jake pointed out. "Really? Aw man, better go close the windows." Finn climbed the ladder to the second floor. I jerked towards the windows, and my cheeks flushed.

Later on, Jake had finished Breakfast for Dinner and we sat down to eat it. **(That RAC commercial with the guy wearing daisy-dukes and a thong… wow, I kept saying "so sexy" the whole time… I was definitely checking him out… xD) **I grabbed a sausage and bit into it, cherishing the flavor. "Oh, Glob… Jake, you autta teach me how to cook sometime!" I mumbled through the meat.

He laughed and put more scrambled eggs on his plate. "Yeah, maybe…" He said. We finished up and that's when Jake suggested we go to bed. "Ugh, whyyyy…?" I whined. "Domi, you can sleep on the couch." Finn said, gesturing to the red sofa. I sighed and walked towards the couch and flopped down on it. Finn took off his hat and book bag, he let his blonde hair fall down, and I stared. He glanced up to me, "what're you lookin' at?" He asked. "N-Nothin, it's just… you look really different without your hat on." I said looking away. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. "Well, I-I dunno… it's a complement. Enjoy it!" I said. He shook his head and went upstairs, leaving me with a lit lantern on the table.

I'd completely forgotten about the storm cloud, and so when a flash of light entered through the window, followed by a booming sound, I whimpered and hid under the couch in fear. Why was I so scared? I shook my head and went to get out, but it boomed again and I quick jerked back under the couch, squeezed up even more into the wall it was up against.

**(Okay, now listen to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. Civil Wars)**

**Finn POV**

I snapped my eyes open; one particular boom had woken me up. At least I think it was the thunder. I heard a small scream as lightning illuminated in the windows. Ugh, probably Dominique having a nightmare or something. I tried to go back to sleep, but I kept hearing her sob harder every time the stormy spoke. I groaned and sat up, wriggling out of my sleeping bag. Ruffling my hair, I climbed down the ladder, and looked towards the couch.

She wasn't there.

"What..?" I asked myself. A flash pulled through the window again, and I was startled when I saw an arm under the couch, fist clenching and unclenching. "Domi? Domi! Get out from under the couch…" I ordered. She didn't move, "C'mon! You can't sleep that way, your neck'll hurt in the morning." I said walking over to the couch. She peered at me from the darkness, tear trails shining down her cheeks. "What's the matter? Domi, c'mon-" I went to reach under the couch, and she snagged my arm and yanked me to the floor. "Ouch! H-Hey Domi, what the hell? Why'd you…" I trailed off. I could actually see her face now, more details of it, that is.

She looked absolutely _terrified_.

Her nails started digging into my skin, and I flinched a bit. I sighed and tried to shake my arm from her, but she had a death grip on it. "Domi… let go, your nails sting…" I told her. She just held tighter, her nails began to draw blood, nothing I haven't dealt with before. I finally cracked and stuck my other arm under there too, grabbed her around her lower back, and pulled. She slid out easily, I was surprised how light she was… in fact, and she looked really skinny, a bit _too_ skinny. She ate at dinner, I don't understand how she's so skinny… and she was trembling viciously.

I lifted her up bridal style and set her back on the couch, but when I went to stand up, she 'death gripped' me again around the neck.**(Oh my god I went outside for a bit, and it's 12:00 a.m. so when I opened the side door there was all sorts of beetles on the screen. I smiled, and closed the screen again. But a beetle was on the curtain, so I was like "fuck". I took a napkin and grabbed it, throwing it outside, but now there's bugs smackin themselves into the fucking light bulbs. OH! And Happy Birthday to me! It's the 21 of June!) ** I pried her off and watched as she curled up, she flinched again as the thunder boomed again. "Dominique…-" I laughed slightly. "-Don't tell me you're afraid of thunder and lightning…" I smiled softly.

She looked back up to me, and opened her mouth to say something, but thunder spoke again and she hid her face in her knees.

**Dominique POV**

I've never been so scared in my fuckin life.

That's all I have to say right now.

I just don't like it!

It's like a gunshot! Wait, what the hell's a gun?

I suddenly felt a hand on my right shoulder, and then my left, Finn had sat next to me. I felt him pull me towards him, allowing me to lean on him. "BMO, C'mere." Finn ordered softly. A little blue, rectangular robot came out from under a table, and sat in front of us. "Can you play a song for us? Something soft?" He asked. BMO scrolled through his playlists, and started playing a tune that was kinda like a lullaby. It was turned up kinda loud, so the thunder wasn't heard by me very easily. I sighed and relaxed into his shoulder, closing my eyes. "Hey, um… sorry about that…" He said quietly? "Hm..?" I replied. "A-About, flipping out on you before… that wasn't cool of me…" He stuttered. I opened my eyes and looked at him, "Heh, it's okay… I'm sorry for handling the situation as badly as I did. I've just…never heard of the Great Mushroom War…" I apologized.

"Well… this is sorta cliché…" He laughed. "Eh… it's good enough…" I replied, joking too. I closed my eyes again, "thanks for this… I literally thought I was gonna die of fright." I said. "No prob." He replied.

**Finn POV**

About an hour passed, and Domi had finally fallen asleep. I slowly eased out from under her, and set her head down on a pillow. The storm had gone, and her pulse relaxed. I turned down BMO, and went to the ladder. I took a look back, and smiled slightly, then climbed the ladder.

**Well wasn't that a cute chapter? Oh and to the people who are probably going to type in the review box or are thinking "Oh my god she can't copy that scene. Oh my god that's a violation of copyright. Oh my god she's such a little copier who can't think of any other plot!" Yeah… I frankly don't care. This isn't gonna make book stores. And I just thought this scene would be cute. It wasn't the same dialog and characters and that shit… In the next chapter you're probably gonna wanna kick my ass… xD**


End file.
